Borderline
by xyz980
Summary: She was lost, she was indifferent. But that was before you found her. AU. Brittana.
1. The First One Is Always The Hardest

AN: Soundtrack: The Best Today by Keaton Henson or Normal Song by Perfume Genius OR Venus by Lady Gaga (the last one doesn't really suit the story tho)

* * *

You push the door open and finally take of your shoes. Sure, they are comfy, but after all day of constant walking even the best pair is pain in the ass.

"Quinnnnn" you whine, walking into the living room.

"Coffee's in the kitchen" she says, partly focused on her computer. "Get me a cup too and come here, I need to talk to you."

"So what's up?" you ask, sitting next to her.

"I have a patient that falls into your category" she says. "The mother came to me saying she have no idea what to do. Her daughter stopped talking suddenly, dropped all extra classes and it's unlike her. She also noticed her daughter put on some weight. I was supposed to meet the patient week later, but she didn't show up. Instead, she attempted suicide. They managed to save her."

"Q, you know I'm behind the schedule since I started working on the home visits thingy" you scrunch your eyebrows.

"Oh come on, S. Look." She shows you her files, filled with exact dates. "She acts normal for three months until she finds out she's pregnant. She falls silent. Week later she tries to kill herself. She survives, baby doesn't."

You quickly look through the files and cringe. "Oh my god, she's only seventeen. Still in high school."

"Yeah" Quinn mutters sadly.

"What did she tell you when you talked to her?" you ask, reading that she was admitted three days ago.

"I didn't talk to her yet" says Quinn. You look at her with slight disbelief.

"Q, come on. You know you shouldn't leave her alone!" you huff.

"Calm down, of course I know it. But she's too fragile to make her change doctors. She has to have only one because she's not going to trust more than one person. And that's why I'm talking to you. You have more experience with such girls."

"Why didn't you talk to me earlier then?" She sends you a look. Right. You remember now.

"Plus her mother said the girl is really emotional."

"Great. Double fun" you roll your eyes. You look and the clock. It's barely past seven.

"Good luck" she says, watching you go.

"There better be some dinner waiting for me when I come back!" you shout and leave.

It's half past seven when you get to the hospital. You go head to the nurses station and curse under your breath when you see an intern sitting there. She looks like doll, really. She has even pink nails. Which is funny, because you shouldn't have time to do silly things like make up and nails when you work at the hospital.

"Hello" she greets you and you immediately dislike her even more. Her voice is too high for your liking. "How can I help you?"

"Three days ago you admitted 16-year-old girl who attempted suicide. I need to see her chart" you answer calmly.

The Doll looks up from the computer. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give patient's charts to anybody but qualified doctor" she says and her look is back on computer. If you could, you'd bet she's playing solitaire. You grit your teeth at the suggestion you're unqualified and show her your ID badge.

"Look, I am a doctor. I need to see her and the chart. The sooner you give it to me, the sooner you can get back to whatever you're doing."

"You're a therapist" she looks at you like you just grown a second head.

Oh, she did not just mock you, did she?

You squint your eyes and straighten up. "Okay then. I have one last question."

"What is it?" she asks in outright bored tone.

"Is dr. Berry on call tonight?"

"Yes, she is" answers the Doll. You huff, annoyed. It's been a long time since you had to deal with interns, but they still have the same affect on you. They love to waste time, ask stupid question. And they especially adore to make idiots of themselves. And that's why you fucking hate them.

You take out your phone and quickly dial a number.

"Rachel Berry speaking."

"Berry, get your ass down to the nurse's station" your words get the Doll's attention. But it's too late for her now. She's already on your black list.

"Santana I have work to do-"

"I didn't come here for fun" you interrupt her "but one of your dumbass interns is too head over heels in nail polish and solitaire to understand I need to consult failed suicider" you say coldly. The Doll looks frightened now. Good. Fucking interns.

"I'm on my way" she says, sounding upset. So even famous Rachel Berry has a limit.

"Good" you end the call and soon you hear her approaching.

"Dr. Berry-" starts the intern but is cut off by your death glare and Berry herself.

"We will talk about this later, Brown" she says and turns to you. What do you need, Santana?"

"I need a chart of sixteen year old girl who attempted a suicide. You admitted her three days ago."

"Okay, here" she rummages through the files and gives you the one you asked for.

"Thanks" you say, flipping through the pages. You see Berry is her leading doctor. It seems you do have luck today after all. "Did anybody visit her?"

"Yeah. She seems popular. She got a lot of flowers and cards."

"Okay, it has to stop now. Only closest family and friends she requests. No interns. Just me, you and some other doctor if it's really needed. No men though" you say, reading through quick notes in the chart. It seems they were close to loosing her but managed to get her heart beating after two hundred charge.

Berry frowns. "Why? I thought the more support she gets, the better."

"It's like that in most cases. But she needs to get another approach" you say, thinking.

"Brittany" Berry says quietly. "That's her name."

"I know" you cut in. "Come on. Let's get the work done" you say and go to room two-six-one.

The light is on. She's not sleeping but she doesn't react. You sigh. She really is young.

You sit on the chair next to the bed and look at her.

"Hi" you start. Still no reaction. This really is bad. "My name's Santana. I am going to be your therapist. You can talk to me about everything you want and I promise it will stay between us. I want us to get along so don't hesitate to talk to me" your voice is calm and soft. Maybe that's why she finally looks at you.

"It might be ridiculous for you, but I really want you to trust me. Any doubts, any thoughts, you can share it with me. It will stay between us. We can be friends too, whatever is fine for me."

She shifts from her back to her side, turning to you. You smile a little.

"I heard you had many visitors" you say and watch her as she quickly averts your eyes. "Don't worry, I asked dr. Berry to not let anybody in if you don't want to see them."

She relaxes again and you nod. "That's what I'm talking about, okay? If you want, or don't want something, tell me about it. We will talk through this and I will do my best to help you. Okay?"

Her nod is barely visible. But it's there.

"Good" you wink and see as her lips quirk a little up. "Now, to the details. You're going to be discharged in two days. There's condition though."

She raises her eyebrow a little.

"You have to still meet with me."

She frowns.

"Now, you have a choice. You can either come to the hospital, my private office or I can come to your house. Again, whatever is fine" you say, still watching her body language. "I'll leave you my card, so please contact me in those two days when you decide."

She nods slightly.

You look at your watch. It's past eight. It's time to get going.

She notices you saw her watching you. She looks away.

"Do you want me to stay a little longer?" you ask.

There's small nod again.

So you stay.

You get to know she likes blue, dancing and motorbikes. That she hates when someone looks down on her. You learn she always wanted to have a cat after her last one died. And the last thing you find out about her is that she's really cute when she's asleep.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Love Yourself

AN. I've met a homophobe yesterday. And I gotta admit that they, simply, piss me off. I'll never understand how somebody could say such horrible things without even an ounce of understanding. People die because things like that. Your fucking joke was not funny. So here's my big _screw you_ for you. I hope you'll find your brain someday. I think it got away.

* * *

Soundtrack: Asaf Avidan - Love It Or Leave It

* * *

"Here we go again" you roll your eyes and stand up from the table. You didn't quite finish eating but you're not hungry anymore.

"Don't roll your eyes on me, Lopez. You know your methods are wrong!"

"They aren't wrong. They are unorthodox. Do you know such word?"

"They are inappropriate, that's what they are" she drops her breakfast too and gives you an angry look. "You let your patients call you by your own name, like you know each other forever-"

"Raped girls don't need to be reminded something is wrong with them" you say in cold voice. "Calling me doctor will remind them such, which makes treatment a whole lot harder for them."

"Yeah? And what will you say about meeting outside the office? Should they completely forget you really are their therapist?"

"Why is it so wrong I go for a walk with my patient?"

"Oh my god you really don't get it, do you?"

"Okay, let me explain it to you _again_. I take care of damaged girls, teens who almost killed themselves, people who can't deal with their sexuality. They come to me because they want help. They need to focus on themselves. Not what is surrounding them. They need to listen, and most importantly, hear me. They can't be distracted by pamphlets, posters or other shit. So we go wherever I think we can. I take them for a walk, where they can't focus on anything but me for more than few seconds. I take them to defense class so they won't feel useless or helpless" you shot her a look when she tries to interrupt. "Tell me then why do you mind, since it's not your business!"

"It is my business. It especially will when you go a step too far. It's great you have good intentions, but it's too often crossing the line."

"I know what I'm doing" you huff.

"Sure you think like that. I'm just saying."

"Cut it. I have to go, I have an appointment in an hour. I'll see you later."

* * *

"You can't blame yourself for being who you are. You live for yourself. You live for yourself and not for anybody else." You watch as he throws the ball and completely misses the hoop. "Dave" you say to get his attention on you. "It's really important for you to remember that you only live for yourself. Just as you're only responsible for your own choices. Being gay is not one of them, it's not your choice. Sexuality is a part of every human and as you can see some are straight, some are gay. You were born like this, just like you were born with dark hair. You can't really blame yourself for not being blonde, can you? So why do you blame yourself for not being straight?"

"I know" he says finally after few moments or silence. He goes for the ball in the corner of the court and throws it in your hands. You catch it with ease and watch him return. "I know all of that stuff you just said."

"Okay" you nod. "That's good" you add, throwing the ball and getting two points for your perfect shot. You step further from the hoop and this time you miss so you pass him the ball. He gets five points until he misses and the ball slips in the corner again.

"It's my family" he says quietly. There goes the pained expression you hate to see. You think there's no way you'll ever get used to seeing it. Even when you see it almost constantly in your work.

You sigh and go to get the ball from the floor.

"Dave. David, look at me" when he does, you continue. "You are a big boy. You are a bodyguard of famous actress. You have nice car. You own a house and maybe it's not a condo or penthouse, but it's your own and it counts the most" you bounce the ball few times, thinking of best way to make him understand what are you saying. You really don't want to get lost in your words. "What I am trying to say is, you achieved it all on your own. You worked hard to get your dream job, you worked hard to get everything you own. And I know your parents supported you. But that's exactly why you have family. To support you, to be there when you're either happy, or confused or broken, or with tears all over your face."

"I know. I really know it all. But they didn't even want to talk me. They didn't let me explain" his voice is pained. It's almost as sad as his expression.

"You are gay, David. Nothing is going to change it. So you either make them understand, or you have to realize that if they are not going to accept you, then... then they are just not worth it." You stand in the position and adjust your hands. You throw and get four point shot, ending the game.

"Sixty three points, you won, I lost" he states the obvious.

"Yeah. It seems so. And Dave, you lost this time. But please don't let your family make you lose your own life."

"I don't-"

"Don't try to fool me" you cut him off, arching a brow. "I get family is important to you. Everybody has someone they love. But you have to care less about what other people think and start doing what you want."

He nods and looks away. "I know, I really get it. I'm just... I guess I'm just scared."

"That's understandable" you take the ball and stuff it in your duffel bag. "What's more, it's completely normal for a person to be scared. But in life, there's no place for fear. What makes you special is not fearing your whole life, but fighting it and being brave" you fling the strap of your back over one shoulder and turn to him fully. "Be brave, Dave. Have the courage to lead the life you want. The one you truly dream about. Live a life when everyday might me the last and you still die happy."

In answer he nods again and follows you to the door.

"Dr Lopez..." he starts and you laugh.

"What did I tell you about it?" you throw him a look over your shoulder.

"Right, sorry" he says. "I just wanted to ask... erm..."

"Shoot, it's only me" you joke with a smile.

"Can we go out? Like, go to the bar for few drinks and talk and, I don't know..." he shrugs. You frown.

"As much as I appreciate your offer, it would be highly inappropriate. And we just talked about you being gay, didn't we?" you answer.

"No, no, not like that. Oh my god" he blushes, embarrassed. "Not like that. I thought about time when our meetings end and when you let me drop my medication" he shrugs "we might stay friends".

"I can't promise you anything" you say with a sorry smile. "Let's just see how everything goes, okay?"

He nods his head with a small smile and you both leave the court, saying goodbyes on the parking lot.

* * *

You quickly step out of your car and search for keys.

Fifteen minutes or so ago you got a text from Quinn telling you to "come home ASAP". She never jokes around like that so here you are, opening the door to your house and wondering what happened.

"Quinn?" you call out? "Q, are you alright?"

You come in the living room and the situation you see there honestly catches you off guard.

"I guess I'll let you talk" says Quinn, standing up from the sofa and shots you a pointed look when she passes you.

* * *

AN2. I want to thank everybody who read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Every one of you made my day better. Thank you.  
Also, if anybody is interested, feel free to PM me. I'm really talkative :p

See you


End file.
